


Moon's MicroFics

by geekyduncan (MoonStreet), MoonStreet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Writing Prompt, cotton candy wishes it were this fluffy, reylomicrofic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStreet/pseuds/geekyduncan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStreet/pseuds/MoonStreet
Summary: A collection my microfics, chapters updated as I fill prompts.You can find updates on Twitter @Moonstreet6
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Sand

He's never been before, but he trusts Rey with his life.

"Ready?" She asks with a grin.

The piece of scrap metal tilts as they hurtle down the dune.

She yelps with delight.

Ben holds her closer, a thrill running through him. Who knew sand could be fun?


	2. Fresh

Rey allows herself to be led through the market, her hand in Ben's.

He tells her that the fruit is best fresh in Chandrila.

"Do you like it?" His eyes watch her as she takes a bite.

Rey has no words to describe the feeling, so she kisses him instead.


	3. Buzzing

In the Cantina, a lively band is playing.

Rey's head is buzzing, the drink in hand potent. "This is really where they met?"

Ben leans against the booth with a smirk, looking very much like his father.

Rey starts to get up. "Going somewhere, Solo?" He asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am having a lot of fun with these and in my own little headcanon, this is a continuous story of sorts. 
> 
> If you want to follow along on twitter you can find me there as @moonstreet6


	4. Alchemy

The child cooing in her arms, a mop of black hair and piercing eyes.

Ben would remember this day his daughter was born, a result of their love.

Marrying his darkness and Rey's light. Forming one perfect soul.

Not even Alchemists could produce a better transformation.


End file.
